Blurred
by Spartan036
Summary: AU. In the near future, cybernetics are on the craze and with that advantage, creates a new breed of soldier. Enter Chloe Price, a returning vet who receives a hostile welcoming back as her friend, Max helps her readjust to normal life. With ominous events happening, CIA presence and tension between townsfolk and augmented vets, it will be difficult. Cover by Chill Chinchilla.


The years is approximately 2034 now as a car drives up to Arcadia Bay. Birds are heard chirping alongside some wildlife making noises with the sun smiling upon the town. Inside the car is Chloe Price or at least former staff sergeant Chloe Price of the US Marines. She is wearing a black jacket with a white shirt underneath it alongside sage pants. She pretty much gave up both of her arms for her country. When I mean arms, I mean the fact that war has changed. Cybernetic implantations became a craze and a new breed of black ops soldiers were created and Chloe, well, she's one of them in fact. A former one but still keeps her implantations like her arms and the eye HUD she has. The car slows down as Chloe sees the Arcadia Bay sign.

"Home shit home...worth the drive across the country though." Chloe muttered. The place is pretty much the same thing as before. It still has that old nostalgic feeling, that smell, and everything else. Almost as if nothing has changed. Two-whales is still there, perhaps her mom works there? Blackwell has new students, some of whom are the children of the original ones. Chloe takes a deep breath and smells the air right before sighing.

"Yep, definitely shit." She turns to see a store with the wall that is vandalized reading baby killers go home. Remember the time when people treated cops like crap? Well, by this time they started treating soldiers like there machines and killers. Chloe shakes her head in irritation.

"Bet Mom is probably supporting me...if he's still pro-augmentation. I wonder if Max is working at Blackwell..." Chloe makes a U-turn to her old neighborhood right before turning on too busy earning.

* * *

Years ago, Tehran.

Chloe leans turns on the safety of her assault rifle as her HUD comes up via goggles. Her weapons resembles an AK-47 or so the least but more futuristic. Behind her is an A17 quad tank. All around her is a bunch of soldiers, obviously augmented like her. She is wearing a long sleeved olive top and her load-out vest is a shotgun one with the shells strapped onto the chest with a handgun holstered on her waist. In front of her is a camera drone floating in front of a reporter, her name is Spacey Irons. Chloe pulls out her knife and twirls it one handedly with her mechanical hand. Pretty much every soldier these days are weapons which make them perfect. Beside her is Nathan Prescott, another fellow marine. He is wearing an army hat on his head and a submachine gunner loadout on his chest. The camera activates as she gets ready to escort her throughout the streets of Afghanistan for an inspection. She takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Hello Tom, Spacey here. I'm here with the armed forces in Afghanistan." Spacey greeted the man on the camera.

"Now Spacey, how is you're stay there?" Tom asks.

"Good so far, the men and women of the US armed forces here have been both protective and great friends. In fact I've made friends with one of them." The camera man turns to Chloe.

"Hey Mom!" Chloe greeted as Nathan chuckled behind her while straightening his posture. The commanding officer known as Gordon activates the trackers on the crew and soldiers and signals them to move.

"Move out!" He ordered.

"Easy company rolling." The radio man said on the coms. Drones the size of jets fly over them as the convoy begins moving and the company's mech walking beside them. They head out of the alleyway to show the streets of the city as civilians head out of there houses.

"Salam, an inspection is in progress, please head out of your homes for inspection." Chloe ordered via radio of the mech. The civilians head outside of there homes as each pair of soldiers walk beside them. One to use there goggle to scan them for anything while the other to guard him or her if things get dicey. Nathan walks beside Chloe as she walks towards a young boy and his mother.

"Man, I hope they get my good side on TV." Nathan said while Chloe does her scan via goggles.

"Oh they will...you're backside." Chloe burned back at him.

"Seriously?" The scans show that there's nothing on the woman while Chloe turns to the young boy who points at her as the scan notices the gesture. Like his mother, there's nothing on him.

"(You're good.)" Chloe said in Arabic. Soldiers inspect the civilians with them holding there hands up.

"As you can see Tom, the people of Tehran are working side by side with our men and women of the armed forces which means they are doing there best to fight off the insurgency here." Spacey said via headset while cameraman looks at the soldiers inspecting the civilians. Little do they know, a certain man watches outside of his house with his wife, son and daughters.

"(Stay here and protect you're mother.)" He ordered his son, Navid as he goes outside of the room. Navid tries to follow him but his mother stops him. She goes back to the kitchen with Navid taking a peek to see his father with a group of mean attaching vests with C4's on them and arming themselves with a tradition AK47.

"(We must show them that we are not afraid to die.)" The man ordered his men as they load there guns. They soon spot the convoy moving towards there block as Chloe and Nathan are on the left side of it. The first man moves up with his radio...

"(In position.)" He muttered with his gun at aiming at a soldier who is inspecting a civilian. The soldier's scan is completed...

"(DIE AMERICAN MACHINE!)" The man roared as the soldier turns with his goggles alerting that he has a gun. He shoots the soldier in the chest thus killing him instantly as the whole convoy has been alerted. Chloe turns around and starts firing at him as he fires back at her with soldiers moving in on them. The drones soon fly towards the area of conflict with its squad accompanying him.

"On the rooftop!" Chloe noticed another shooter firing his gun at them thus causing her to take cover. The drone hovers in front of the man and starts firing at him thus killing him only for his comrade to get out of cover and jump on it then sets off his explosive, killing him and destroying the drone.

"Tag that son of a bitch!" Nathan ordered Chloe causing her to shudder while taking out her laser designator for the quad tank and begins firing. A bomber jumps off of the building and lands on the tank with Nathan next to it.

"Out of the way!" Chloe pushes Nathan out of the way thus the tank explodes as the suicide bomber blows himself up. The two get up.

"Fuck! Shit! We lost our tank and drones! When is backup going to arrive!?" Nathan winced while getting up alongside Chloe only for more gunners to start shooting at them. They soon take cover behind a destroyed car while Chloe pulls up her arms to return fire then turns to Nathan.

"Okay, I have an idea. I'll throw this smoke grenade right before heading out to take out the gunners, alright?" Chloe planned as Nathan nods. She pulls out a smoke grenade at the gunners thus a fog of smoke engulfs there vision. Nathan and Chloe dash into the buildings as the gunner gets out of his position and pulls out his handgun only for Nathan to grab him in the arm right before slamming him against the wall then shooting him in the stomach with his assault rifle. Chloe spots another shooter coming out of the left side of the hallway via goggles causing her to aim her assault rifle at the incoming terrorist, he comes out of the corridor and is shot dead by Chloe.

"Jesus fuck!" Chloe cursed while shuddering but shakes the pain of killing someone away. More soldiers infiltrate the building from both directions with gunfire erupting from all rooms.

"Easy-13 to command, local law enforcements are on the scene." The radio called.

"Roger that command, easy-13 out." Chloe replied while gulping with Nathan. Chloe activates her target tracker and shows that there are more coming towards them. Chloe throws a flashbang causing Nathan to move forward and fire at the dazed soldiers who all drop dead. Meanwhile in another room, Navid rushes to find a weapon as his mother pleads him not to go outside. He finds a knife.

"(Navid, Navid! Please don't go! Navid!)" He rushes outside to see Nathan firing at the soldiers. Navid draws the knife at Nathan and stabs him in the leg without warning as Nathan is firing at the soldiers. Chloe spots Navid...

She wearily aims her assault rifle at him.

* * *

Present.

Chloe closes the door of her car and sighs as she's in front of two-whales diner. She could already smell her mother's cooking in there and smiles at the sight of the old diner. She can hear paint it black playing inside which is her favorite song. Chloe enters the diner with the patrons doing there typical things with her mom cooking.

"Hey mom!" Chloe greeted causing her to turn around. She hasn't aged a bit.

"Chloe! Max told you're coming home from service, heard you might be living with her now, that true?" Joyce asks Chloe who smiles. The older woman is proud that her daughter made it out alive and that she's grown more disciplined and more mature. Chloe stands in front of Joyce.

"So, anything for the returning hero of Arcadia bay?"

"Nothing, just wanted to stop by and say hello. That's all-" A man notices Chloe's cybernetic arm covered by her sleeves. He gets up from his booth and drinks a bottle of beer.

"You're one of them augs..." He notices causing Chloe to look at her hand then back to him with a glare.

"You gotta a problem with that?"

"Of course I do you baby killers...factory is that way if you want to get updated with the newest software, where you belong Ms. Roboto..." The man mocked her while Chloe's hand turns into a fist.

"Hey! No one insults my daughter in front of me. And though I maybe old, she can throw you out the window for all she cares." Joyce spat at him.

"No offense, there machines and former humans. You think she cares if you're defending her? Anyway, you're kind ain't allowed here in these parts" The man mocked.

"Look pal, you wanna take it outside? I'll make sure I rip your jaw off then take a selfie right before you die." Chloe threatened with a glare as he drinks his beer.

"Whatevs, I bet the moment I pour this beer on your head, you'll won't do nothing about it." He lifts the bottle over his head and is about to pour it onto Chloe...only for the girl to grab him by the arm, take the bottle and aims it at him. She takes one good glare at him, a man who know no honor nor feeling of what its like to fight for you're country right before letting him go.

"Anyway, I'm off to Max's...so how's David?" Chloe asks while turning back to her mother.

"David's good, I bet you two can connect easily cause you used to be a soldier."

"I bet we will, see ya." Chloe walks outside of the diner and back to her car. She sits on the car and sighs knowing that she'll get discriminated because of the fact she's augmented. Maybe people are just jealous or something. Chloe adjusts the mirror...only to see a mustached man yelling at a homeless woman, she's young and missing a right arm also has dirty blonde hair and has a bun. Her left arm looks cybernetic.

"Oh for Gods sake..." She growled and gets out of the car.

"Leave me alone! I fought in war already, isn't that enough?!" The woman pleaded.

"You didn't fight, you had you're fancy tech on you which made it easy. Now if see you back here in two whales again, I'll call the police. Lets see if that helps you pay you're debts!" He threatened while holding what appears to be dog tags.

"Hey Hitler wannabe! Leave her alone!" Chloe roared. He turns around to her.

"Mind you're own business!"

"Bullying vets? What the fucks gone wrong with this town!? How about you leave before I end up calling the police!" The ex-soldier replied. Joyce gets out of the diner with a stressed look as the man is getting closer to Chloe's face.

"No one's bullying anyone and I've seen more crazier shit-"

"I can rip off you're rips and stab you with them with my hands. So leave her the fuck alone cause she's been through hella shit." Chloe growled.

"David, calm down! Joyce steps in between the two and gently pushes David in front of Chloe. Chloe walks towards the homeless vet and picks up her dropped dogtags. Around her neck is a cross necklace. The dogtags read Kate Marsh. She gives the dogtags back to her and takes them.

"Thank you..." Kate thanked.

"Its good to see a fellow soldier here, you should find a homeless shelter."

"S-Sure thing...if they'll accept me. The name's Kate." She introduced herself.

"Chloe Price or formerly captain Price. Anyway, I got to head to friend's house, see you soon." Chloe smiled back again right before going to back to her car. She drives where Max currently lives at the moment which is in sunset boulevard. The drive is long and relaxing for her, its going to take some time before she can readjust. Chloe puts on Santa Monica dreams and continues driving her car. After hours of driving, she stops at the house of Max Caulfield, photographer and childhood friend. Chloe opens the trunk to reveal her duffle bag and other belongings. She takes them walks towards the door and knocks on it. The door opens to reveal the brunette and all her hipster glory.

"Chloe!" Max greeted and hugs her while Chloe rubs her back.

"Nice to see you again Max, kind of need getting my stuff in the house." Chloe replied with a smile. After getting her stuff, Chloe enters the house to see that its beautiful. Minimalist in fact. Likely she got it from her salary from Blackwell. Max enters the scene.

"Okay, make yourself at home. You're rooms upstairs." Max informed before going to the fridge.

"Need something to eat?" She asks Chloe.

"Sure." Chloe replied with a smile. Max heats up the pasta as she notices Chloe's thoughts on David still lingers. That's her stepfather? What kind of person would pick on vets? Especially augmented ones? Its like picking on a disabled person!

"Is something bothering you?" Max asks.

"I...I just met my step-dad." Chloe replied.

"I heard about him amongst the staff and students, jeez, Chloe...he bullies people like you. You should be careful."

"Just like everyone here in Arcadia Bay, I saw him pick on a homeless vet. It was intense Max, I still had that mentality and I stood in and defended her." Chloe explained.

"Who was the vet?" She asks.

"Kate...Kate Marsh. She was disabled too." Chloe replied.

"What did Kate Marsh do? I know her, she's nice though I think she's suffering from PTSD." Max knew Kate. She's homeless yes but wouldn't hurt a fly at all and David of all people should realize that. Chloe's heart beats and she needs to get it out of her chest.

"Already coming back home and this shit happens...I wish I can just live normally and put the past aside."

"Don't...don't worry Chloe, I'm here for you..." Max assured and turns to the window...its snowing.

"What the hell?" Chloe noticed and gets up from her seat. Max's hi-fi radio turns on its set time and plays Syd Matters. They head out of the backyard and look up in the sky.

_Let's say sunshine for everyone but as far as I can remember..._

"Its fucking October and its snowing...first everyone treating me like shit and now this..." The vet observed. Max holds Chloe against her while they observe.

_We've been migratory animals, living under changing weather..._

"Whatever lies for you Chloe, I'm with you."

* * *

Asylum, present

Nathan Prescott struggles to get off of his restraints on his bed and screams in anger. Everything what he's done...the violence...the madness...soon he spots the snow outside.

_We played hide and seek in waterfalls..._

* * *

Veterans hospital. 

Victoria reads her magazine while laying on her bed before drinking some water. She turns to see the snow.

_We were younger, we were younger, we were younger..._

* * *

Price residence. 

David fixes the roof of the house and notices the snow.

_We played hide and seek in waterfalls..._

* * *

Alley. 

Kate cries while in fetal position and doesn't notice the snow.

_We were younger, we were younger..._

* * *

Years ago, Tehran.

Chloe sits against a wall while holding her assault rifle. Private Dana Ward is comforting her as the police cover Navid's body alongside his father. Nathan is observing her with a guilty look. Walking towards them is Victoria wearing a typical army uniform and beret with a patch of a vortex on it hinting she's black ops.

"I would like to speak to corporal Prescott and private Price."

_Someday we will foresee obstacles. Through the blizzard, through the blizzard._

* * *

Preview for chapter 2.

A thermal footage shows war-torn Iraq with gunfire everywhere. The cameraman struggles to aim and sees four figures firing there assault rifles, he zooms in and changes to infared...the shooter is Chloe who finishes firing then turns to the cameraman. Something shoots the cameraman in the chest causing him to fall alongside his camera as a jet passes by him.


End file.
